


You Saved My Life

by rainbowpotato12



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Bullying, Darkrai and Alicia - Freeform, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, they're such good friends omg, we stan darkrai for being a wise boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowpotato12/pseuds/rainbowpotato12
Summary: Darkrai and Alicia things, don't know what else to add here dklnfaksjgna
Relationships: Darkrai and Alicia
Kudos: 12





	You Saved My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: This story will contain bullying, implied abuse, and blood. So if this kind of stuff triggers you, please do not read this.
> 
> Man I feel more motivated to write these kinds of stories ksngkjsdnk

“Have a great day students! And remember to turn in your homework next class!”

“Yes Miss Jenkins!” And with that, all the children left the classroom.

Well…

Except Alicia, she normally stayed behind and would often help out her teacher, not just because she wanted to get a good grade. But out of kindness, a trait not a lot people had nowadays.

“Oh, thank you Alicia! You deserve a treat.”

Alicia awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck, “It’s alright Miss Jenkins! There’s no need, I always love to help.”

Miss Jenkins was Alicia’s favorite English teacher, and she was the closest thing Alicia had to a mother. Miss Jenkins was known for her positive energy and how she made teaching seem like a fun activity.

Alicia secretly wished her teacher could adopt her instead, she seemed so kind, understanding, and caring.

“If you say so, now before you leave. Alicia, may I ask you a question?”

Alicia raised an eyebrow, “Yes, Miss Jenkins?”

Miss Jenkins tried to not show a frown, or anything that will worry the child.

  
“Is everything okay? I have a feeling that something is wrong.”

Alicia anxiously giggled, “Don’t worry about me, Miss Jenkins. I’m fine!”

The blonde-haired girl began to play around with her hands, she grew anxious when she saw Miss Jenkins look unconvinced with her answer. But out of respect, the teacher did not press further.

“If you say so, now run along. Stay safe, dear.”

Alicia smiled, “You too, goodbye Miss Jenkins!”

_Phew, that was close!_

Once the young girl left the school room, she was unaware that a couple of students were watching Alicia with glares on their faces.

* * *

Alicia, once again, was not planning on returning home so soon. Whenever she did, her parents were never there. Only the maids that roamed around the house. So, this no longer surprised her.

At least the maids treated her way better than her biological parents.

And if Alicia’s parents were home?

**_Well…._ **

They wouldn’t even bother asking her how she was _nor_ how was her day at school.

Parents were supposed to talk to their children, love them, and care for them, but Alicia’s parents never did.

Wow… did she _even_ have a normal family?

Why her? Out of all people why did _she_ need to deal with this? All Alicia ever wanted was to be loved, and she supposed her parents _do_ love her, but was that _even_ true?

As Alicia thought about her dysfunctional family, she entered Godey’s Garden. It always made her happy that the garden was always welcome to all kinds of Pokémon.

As the child took a glance around the gleaming garden, she smiled cheerily when she spotted Eevee. The two started to build a close friendship after Alicia saved his life from an infection the Pokémon received when he was just a baby.

And even after Eevee realized that Alicia and Darkrai were now friends, he still treated Alicia the same. Which was something Alicia was very grateful for.

“Eevee! Come over here you little cutie!”

Alicia squatted down and opened her arms, she laughed when Eevee tackled her to the ground. He licked her face; his tail was wagging with excitement. Eevee was ecstatic to see his friend again!

“Eeeve! Eve!”

“I missed you so much Eve! Who’s a good boy? Yes, you are!”

Alicia sat down on the ground, with Eevee snuggling on her lap, inside of her purse contained several snacks for the Pokémon that remained in the garden.

She made sure to buy a couple of fruits at the town.

And most importantly, she made sure to save an extra pack for Darkrai.

“Here you go Eve!”

Eevee began to happily munch on the berries, they tasted delicious.

Alicia’s smile began to strain, “I’m sorry that I haven’t able to play with you. I have been busy with schoolwork…”

  
  
Eevee gently licked her hand, as if he was trying to say, ‘It’s okay, I forgive you!’

The young girl showed an affectionate smile, “Thank you Eve, if you don’t mind, may you get off my lap please?”

Eve unwillingly got off, he let out a whine. His ears were down, this hinted that the young Pokémon was growing upset.

Alicia petted his head, “It’s okay Eve! Tomorrow we can have the whole day for ourselves! I pinky promise!”

Instantly, Eve let out a happy squeal, he seemed pleased with her response. And with that, he ran back in the deepest depths of the garden to play with his other friends. Alicia watched her friend leave, until she saw nothing.

Since no one was around, Alicia’s fake smile was replaced with a frown, she never told anyone or the Pokémon what was _really_ going on at school.

At school, she would receive mean remarks, she would come home covered in water or trash, sometimes she would have bruises all over her face or arms, and even her school desk would have little comments such as:

**_Stupid!_ **

****

**_Weirdo!_ **

****

**_Darkrai-fanatic!_ **

****

**_What a loser!_ **

****

**_Animal talker!_ **

****

**_Go back to the forest where you belong._ **

The bullying has gotten so bad that Miss Jenkins has been getting more concerned with Alicia’s mental health. She knew that Alicia, her favorite student, was always happy, but was she using her happiness as a defense mechanism?

So, no one would be worried for her?

That was just **_heartbreaking._** No child ever had to deal with this kind of shameful mistreatment.

Alicia sighed, she refused for anyone else to interfere and help her. This was her mess, and her mess alone. What would her parents even do? They wouldn’t have the time to even figure out a solution, nor do they care about her wellbeing.

It was their businesses that they cared about the most.

And that honestly hurt her.

But perhaps…

Maybe Darkrai can help her?

**No…**

Alicia had to do this by herself, she could not depend on anyone every single time. It was time for her to grow up.

Tightly gripping her bag, she began to walk to the forest, where Darkrai resided. Unlike the other Pokémon that roamed the garden, Darkrai stayed in the darkest depths of the forest, to protect himself from the other Pokémon and visitors that would occasionally visit since this garden was known for its design and history.

As long as the tourists remained respectful and did not harm the Pokémon nor Godey’s Garden, it seemed alright.

As Alicia walked past the bushes, branches, and trees, she stopped walking.

Wait… did she hear that right? She heard the sounds of footsteps.

She let out a terrified gasp when she heard laughter.

And this source of laughter… was… right _behind her?_

Alicia had no time to react as she felt two hands roughly push her towards the grass. Her bag and purse also plunged to the ground. Luckily, none of the snacks were flattened or damaged.

“Ow! What was that for?!” Alicia began to look like a mess, some parts of her hair had visible tangles and there were some stems and pieces of grass all over her hair.

Her breathing hitched when she recognized who pushed her.

It was Sarah Johnson, her main bully, the first person to make her life a living hell ever since rumors came out that Alicia made friends with a Pokémon.

But not just any Pokémon, it was Darkrai.

And that somehow gave Sarah the motivation to make fun of her, along with her friends. That alone deeply annoyed Alicia, Sarah didn’t seem to realize what she and her pals were about to get themselves into.

Sarah laughed, “Aw! If it isn’t weirdo Alicia! She’s probably on her way to go talk to more Pokémon! She has no friends, loser!”

As Sarah cackled, Alicia got up from the ground, she dusted the grass and dirt that stained her arms, skirt, and knees.

She picked up her accessories, as she did, she gave Sarah a heated glare but was unsure if that even intimidated the trio in the slightest bit.

Besides Sarah were her friends, Kevin, Jonathan, and Barbara. It honestly surprised Alicia that they were friends and actually enjoyed doing this, but it didn’t matter. They are just as bad as Sarah.

“Hey, what’s that?” Jonathan snatched Alicia’s purse, this surprised her, and she quickly tried to get her stuff back. But Jonathan raised it above his head.

“Oops!” The boy purposely opened the purse, revealing all the snacks she has saved. All of the fruits she has saved, gone to waste, plunged to the floor.

“Wait stop! I saved my money for th-“

**_Stomp. Stomp. Crunch._ **

****

Alicia can only watch as her bullies stomped on her food, she worked so hard to earn some money. And to see this happening?

“What’s wrong _freak?_ _Gonna cry_?”

Alicia clenched her fists and bit her lip, she refused to cry. She would not be seen as weak, all the taunting, the bullying, the harassment she had to face every day was starting to take a toll on her.

She finally had enough.

“I won’t cry, because no matter what you do! I will never satisfy you or your friends! You’re just jealous that _I_ have better friends who are _nicer_ and _understand me_ , unlike **_you!”_**

Sarah’s friends looked surprised, no one ever talked back to Sarah, the thought of even trying to talk back to her was just asking for a death wish.

Sarah quickly looked furious; her face began to grow red with fury. “Oh, you did _not_ just say that.”

Before Alicia could even repeat herself, Sarah struck her across the face, sending her tumbling to the grass once again. No one was sure how to react, a heavy silence wandered in the air.

What just happened?

_Wait, something **sticky** was on her mouth. _

**_Why was it beginning to hurt…?_ **

Alicia placed a hand on her lips, and when she pulled back, she was surprised to see blood all over her hand.

Sarah chuckled, while the rest of her goons began to tremble with fear.

After realizing that Sarah was the only one laughing, she faced her friends with a glare. “Come on guys, don’t leave me hanging!”

Jonathan shakily pointed above, “S-Sarah, it’s D-Darkrai...”

“You think I’ll believe that? You guys are acting like cowa-”

Barbara let out a scream, that was enough for Sarah to turn around.

And what greeted her eyes made her start shaking with undeniable terror.

It was Darkrai. The Pokémon that could give you a terrible nightmare that was much **worse** than death.

It was very obvious that this Pokémon was someone you did **_not_** want to mess with.

And that’s not all.

The fact that the children were in a vacant forest, where no one or any Pokémon were able to hear them, was beginning to scare them.

Even worse, the mystical Pokémon looked **_extremely_** angry.

Darkrai loomed protectively over Alicia, his eyes were flat, glinting, and smoldering with anger. Alicia could only watch with astonishment as Darkrai refused to leave her side, he looked like he was ready to strike at any given moment.

If looks could kill, then the whole forest would most certainly burn due to the **_sheer disgust_** Darkrai instantaneously had for these children.

How dare they have the _nerve_ to treat Alicia like this? This was **unacceptable.**

  
  
**“Get out, and never return to this garden ever _again_.”**

That was enough to send the children running for their lives.

Alicia couldn’t help but silently chuckle as she watched her tormentors cry and scream with panic, finally they got a taste of their own medicine.

After noticing that the children were not coming back, he promptly gave his attention towards Alicia.

Wait.

Was that **_blood?_**

Oh, my goodness, she was injured!

If he was here much more sooner, she would not be in this state! What would her parents say?!

Alicia noticed that Darkrai was still staring at the blood that was around her mouth. “Oh, don’t worry! It will heal over time.” Alicia crouched down and picked up her purse, she took out a napkin and lightly dabbed away the sticky, red liquid.

After she was finished cleaning up her injury, she gave her friend a sincere smile.

“Thank you Darkrai, for saving me back there. I wouldn’t know what I would do without you!”

**“But Alicia, you’re hurt. If I was here earlier none of this would have happened.”**

Alicia frowned; she tenderly placed her small hand on top of Darkrai’s.

“It’s okay Darkrai, what matters is that you saved my life.”

Darkrai hesitantly nodded, but wanting to repay the favor, his other hand gently began to pull out the twigs that were all over her hair. This action caused Alicia to let out a couple of snickers.

Alicia was delighted that once again, her day was a little better thanks to her friend.

“Thank you Darkrai! I’m sorry that your food was ruined… but don’t worry! I brought a leaf with me, and I know you love listening to my songs!” Alicia sent Darkrai a goofy grin, it never failed to make the Pokémon laugh.

* * *

Darkrai appeared to be relaxing against the tree, meanwhile, Alicia was lying on the soft grass. She was taking a short break after playing several songs from her leaf.

**_It’s now or never... Alicia, I hope you forgive me for what I’m about to do…_ **

****

The mystical Pokémon cleared his throat, **“Alicia?”**

“Yes, Darkrai?”

Darkrai took a deep breath, **“Can you tell me what happened today? Before you came to visit me, I noticed that you looked extremely upset. What’s the matter?”**

Alicia felt her skin go pale; Darkrai was watching her this entire time? That should not surprise her anymore… but she was trying so hard to act as if everything was going fine. Was it really _that_ noticeable?

She had two choices, she could make up a great lie, or suck it up and tell the awful truth.

She definitely chose the second option.

Releasing an unsteady sigh, Alicia began to explain, “At school, some kids have begun making fun of me after finding out that you are my friend.”  
  


Darkrai silently watched her, inside he was deeply furious. These kids were just awful, Alicia was so sweet-tempered she would never hurt a fly. How long has this been happening?

Days?

_Weeks?_

**_Months?_ **

Ever since the two became best friends, nearly everyone turned their backs on her. One action can have terrible consequences. Alicia deserved to have companions, but instead, they were scared of her. They were afraid that she was able to make friends with a Pokémon that was considered to be a danger to all.

That thought greatly infuriated him.

He would absolutely give those children horrific nightmares if they **_ever_** mess with Alicia ever again.

**“Did you tell your parents? Or anyone?”**

Alicia shook her head no; tears were threatening to spill at any moment now.

“What’s the point? M-My parents don’t care about me; they are so busy all the time. They never want to talk to me or acknowledge me at all. All they… really care about is their jobs.”

Alicia looked up at Darkrai, some tears began to drip down.

“I thought that I had to be responsible and face them alone, I didn’t want anyone else to deal w-with my…” Alicia let out a choked sob, “…p-problems.”

Seeing Alicia beginning to cry started to hurt Darkrai, it absolutely made him devastated that his friend has been able to endure all of this cruelty.

The worst part was that Alicia had parents, now Darkrai did not know a lot about family. But before he met Alicia and the garden, he sometimes came across Pokémon taking care of their children.

But apparently, Alicia’s parents were not like that.

**“Alicia, may you tell me more about your… parents?”**

Alicia looked unsure but deliberately nodded, why was she uncertain? She trusted Darkrai, the two made it clear that they would no longer keep any secrets nor lies to themselves.

“My parents are wealthy, so most of the time they always have to go to their jobs. They own a huge house, it’s always so dull. My parents have many servants that take care of the house, they are very nice, but they can’t play with me because they are so busy.”

As Alicia explained about her parents, Darkrai seemed to understand what was going on.

Her parents didn’t realize that **_their own daughter was hurting._**

**“Alicia? Did your parents… ever hurt you?”**

Alicia appeared to be stunned with that question, “No! No! My parents never hurt me, but sometimes their words can be…”

Darkrai already knew the answer. It made his blood boil that some parents out there would treat their own child like that, when that child was not even a part of the problem.

His thoughts were disrupted when he saw Alicia standing up.

“I-I’m sorry Darkrai, I’m so sorry that I’m a burden. I’ll leave…”

Alicia started to run away, tears clouded her vision, she could feel an intense pounding in her head.

As soon as Alicia made a run for it, Darkrai instantly arose from the ground, halting Alicia.

**“Alicia, please don’t leave. You’re not a burden to me or your other friends.”**

Alicia looked like she was about to disagree, when Darkrai continued.

“I know how it feels, it’s terrible. People or Pokémon have a tough time comprehending things that are new to them. I can assure you that no matter what anyone thinks, you’re a great person.”

The girl didn’t respond, she only continued to stare at her friend with an unreadable face.

**“Alicia, I understand that your home is not exactly the best. But you are always welcome to enter my area. This garden holds a special place in my heart, I found my purpose, and I will never leave.”**

Alicia felt like she was going to cry again, her voice slightly cracked, “D-Do you pinky promise?”

Darkrai seemed bewildered, his eyes slightly widened, **“What’s a pinky promise?”**

“It’s when you extend your pinky- “Alicia showed her little finger, “And you wrap it around the other person’s finger.”

Alicia began to walk towards her friend; she no longer had any intentions of running away.

“It means that we have came to an agreement. Darkrai, all of the things you said, did you mean it?”

Darkrai quickly agreed, **“Yes, of course. Everything I said was the truth.”**

Alicia smiled, “Thank you so much, you’re a great friend! Let’s pinky promise!”

Darkrai hesitantly lengthened his hand, he lifted his third claw-like finger and slowly curled it around Alicia’s. This caused Alicia to shake with laughter.

**“What’s so funny?”**

Alicia snorted, “I never touched you before! It feels weird!”

Darkrai gave Alicia a playful glare, **“Take that back.”**

“What if I don’t want to?” Asked Alicia, a smug grin appeared on her face.

**“Then I’ll give you a head start, 10…”**

“Oh, you’re on!” Alicia quickly ran away, but her giggles gave it away. Eventually by the time Darkrai was done counting, he would quickly find her.

It didn’t matter what anyone else thought, they could say it was strange, gross, or appalling. But their words and actions will never destroy Alicia and Darkrai’s friendship.

Plus, Darkrai made it very clear that **_no one_** was allowed to _torment_ Alicia, the garden will always remain a safe haven for all Pokémon or humans.

**Author's Note:**

> omg kvnsdkjsnf i hope my writing was good skdnfk i need to get better-  
> i hope y'all enjoyed this story :D


End file.
